How to Crash a Wedding
by TeeHee101
Summary: Yumi was getting married...wait, what!
1. Ishiyama

**Title:** How to Crash a Wedding  
**Author:** Lee O. Koh  
**Rating:** K-T  
**Genre:** Romance, Humor, Drama  
**Pairing(s)**: UxYxW, anti-UxY, anti-YxW, JxAxO  
**Summary:** Yumi is getting married...wait, what? (This story is 10 years from the original show.)!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko. :O

* * *

_My whole teenage life, I've chased after you. But, now, it's time to move on._

* * *

This didn't feel right.  
I just couldn't say 'no', couldn't I?  
Yumi Ishiyama, one of the toughest women in the _world_, was weak at love.

But, did I love him?  
_Yes, I do._  
Then, why am I feeling like this?

I hesitated, thinking of a reason to answer that question. Why am I feeling like this?  
_Because-_

"Yumi?" I looked up.

"Aelita?" I was attacked by arms, hugs, and pink hair.

"I haven't seen you in such a long time! Wow, Yumi, you look so _beautiful_! You are drop-dead _gorgeous_!"

"Thank you, Aelita. I wouldn't call myself 'drop-dead gorgeous', but, thank you," I told her. Aelita, herself, looked amazing. She wore a formal, red dress, that went down to her shin. The dress complimented her body and face. She had kept the same short hairstyle, but I could tell, just _barely_, that she had extensions on.

Then, behind her was the guy you just couldn't bring yourself to hate.

Odd Della-Robia.  
He was wearing...a tuxedo. _Odd Della-Robia_ was wearing a _tuxedo_. He looked out of place in it, yet, he looked somewhat "cool" in it. His hair was tied in a low pony-tail, in a very formal looking way. He looked very professional.

"Yeah, Yumi, you are stun-ning! If you weren't getting married, I would be ALL over you!"

...How was I supposed to take that? Glancing around, I felt relieved as I wasn't the only one giving Odd weird looks.

"Haha...J-just...kidding.." We all burst out laughing. But of course, one laugh outstood all of the other laughs.

And of course,  
that was Belpois' laugh. Jeremy Belpois.

The young Einstein was wearing a tuxedo, as well. His usual messy, curly hair was slicked back, probably with gel, for it was shining. He didn't have glasses on, which was probably only for my wedding, because Jeremy seemed like the type to prefer glasses over contacts. But, overall, he looked...genius.

"Congratulations, Yumi. Dunbar sure is a lucky guy to have you," he beamed at me.

"Haha, thanks."

"Yeah, remember when we were still in Lyoko? And he was all posessed and stuff?" Odd stuck his arms out, pretending he had a sword. "I am XANA-William! I will hit you with this giant sword! Oh no! It's too heavy! Nevermind, I'm not strong enough! Evil, ugly monsters..attack that cool, hot cat-man named Odd for me!"

Aelita and I giggled, while Jeremy shook his head.

"You haven't change one bit, Odd."

"I will take that as a compliment." Then, it was silent. The four of us stared at eachother, not knowing what to say. That was when I realized, that my favorite out of the Lyoko warriors, wasn't there.

Ulrich Stern.

I'm pretty sure I sent him an invite.  
I'm pretty sure it was the right adress.

Then where was he?

"So..." Aelita, Jeremy, and Odd looked at me. "Is...Is _he_ here?"

They looked at eachother with worried faces, and I felt like I knew the answer already.

"Sorry, but, he..he just refused to come," Aelita said, her eyes not meeting mine.

Odd looked away when he spoke. "Y'know, it kind of broke him when he found out you were getting married. He was in love with you, and all that..."

_And I was in love with him..._

They looked at me, nervous expressions painted on their faces.

I was going to tell them, it was okay, that I didn't mind. But all that came out was:

"Oh. Okay."

And silence followed.

"Yeah."

"So, uhm, we better get to our seats now! Good luck with the wedding!" Jeremy congratulated me, awkwardly, and hurried off. Odd followed after him, waving to me, and Aelita gave me a quick hug, told me "not to trip on my dress", and ran to catch up with the two men. I sighed.

_This wedding felt incomplete._

No, I won't complain. Even if Ulrich isn't here.

"Ms. Ishiya- I mean, _Mrs. Dunbar_, get ready!" A woman grabbed my arm, and pulled me infront of a big set of double-doors. Then, some other women fixed my make-up and hair, and finally, put on my veil.  
Afterward, my father came up to me, (I could tell he had been crying) and he linked our arms together.

"My baby's growing up!" I smiled at him.

Soon, the double-doors in front of us opened, and my father walked me up to my future husband.  
In the audience, I recognized familiar faces from Kadic.  
There was Sissi, who I had, suprisingly, become _best_ friends with.  
Principal Delmas was sitting next to Sissi, but I really don't remember inviting him.  
Herb and Nicholas, also, and I don't remember inviting them, either.  
Then, Theo, who was a very good friend of William and I.  
Emily was there, as well.  
So was Milli and Tamiya, both hard to recognize.  
And of course, Odd (with Kiwi on his lap), Aelita (who was starting to cry, happily, I hope), and Jeremy(giving me thumbs-ups), all who were sitting near the front.

My family was hysterical.

My dad, trying to keep a well-face, while trying not to cry.  
My mom, beaming at me, who had already ruined her make-up with all the tears.  
My brother, Hiroki, laughing _loudly_ at our parents, who was trying to hide the sobs underneath the laughter.  
And our almost-brother, Johnny, who was Hiroki's best friend, who was...I really don't know what he was doing.

But, I just smiled at them, and hopelessly searched the crowd for Ulrich, until I stood next to William, and my dad left my side.

Then, the priest starting to talk.

William seemed comfortable, while I was stiff.

_No, no, this doesn't feel right at all._

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Breath.

_Why am I feeling like this?_

William poked me.

"Relax, we're just getting married," he joked. I grinned at him.

Then, he mouthed, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

_Ulrich isn't here._

_He'll never come._

_So I have to set these feelings away._

_And give my love to William Dunbar._

"Do you, William Dunbar, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Yes! Of course, I _do_!" I chuckled, at his enthusiasm.

"And do you, Yumi Ishiyama, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

_Of course I can't say 'no'. So, au revoir, Ulrich._

"I-"

"WAIT!" I turn around, to see the one and only:

Ulrich Stern.

"What _now_, Ulrich? Can't you see we're kind of busy?" I heard William say.

"Yeah, Ulrich, I'm getting married," I told him, but I still didn't take my eyes off of him.

"Yumi! I want to- I mean, I _need_ to tell you something!"

He looked desperate.

_But...I'm happy. He came, to see me.._

"Can't you tell her later?"

"No, I need to.. I need to tell her now!"

He was soaked with water... I had no idea it was raining outside.

"Please..."

I sighed, and looked at William. He nodded, and nudged me towards Ulrich.  
After Ulrich and I were outside, in the rain, we began to talk (or shout, due to the rain's volume).

"Yumi! Please don't marry Dunbar!"

"That's not for you to choose, Ulrich!"

"But, I'm begging you! I ran this whole way to tell you!"

_He ran?_

"To tell me to cancel a _thirty-thousand dollar _wedding?" I screeched.

"Yumi, don't take it the wrong way!"

"Then, which way do you _want_ me to take it?"

"Yumi, just... I wanted to tell you that I.." I raised an eyebrow.

"That you _what_, Ulrich?"

"That I ..."

"I can't hear you, Stern!"

_Why come running to me _today_, out of all days?_

"Yumi, **I love you!**"

I froze.

He stared.

The rain stopped.

_I was feeling like that, because I was in love with Ulrich this whole time._

_But, still, there were times to move on..._

Why,

why did you have to tell me this _now_?

* * *

**Author's Note**

Cliffhanger-ish?

Oh, I know this is bad. I can do better, I swear! Please review, and tell me whatever..any suggestions?

This story was originally posted on the Code Wiki Forum (FanFic section), so visit there and keep the Lyoko-ness alive by joining or something...! :) (Just search it up on Google and click on the website that starts with ''.)

I know this might've been OOC, but it was for the sake of the story, you know, they all grew up, and stuff.

_This was meant to be a one-shot, but if you want, I'll make it longer... :)_

I hope people read this and comment!

Long live Lyoko! Let's hope for another season!

Thank you, and seeyaz!


	2. Stern

**Title:** How to Crash a Wedding  
**Author:** Lee O. Koh  
**Rating:** K-T  
**Genre:** Romance, Humor, Drama  
**Pairing(s)**: UxYxW, anti-UxY, anti-YxW, JxAxO, maybe more...suggest?  
**Summary:** Yumi is getting married...wait, what? (This story is 10 years from the original show.)

* * *

**Author's Note**

Hey, haven't seen me in a while? (The biggest writer's block EVER.)  
I'm sorry I haven't replied to any of your reviews...you all are truly wonderful. _Thank you. _I would like to inform you guys: I will be continuing this! Remember to _tell me _if there are changes needed. Critics are welcome! :)  
Also, if you don't like long dialogue from OC's...

Now, on with it.

(OH, YES, AND **IMPORTANT: **THIS CHAPTER IS IN THE SPECIAL _ULRICH_'S POINT OF VIEW. AND THE TIME IS ABOUT A MONTH BEFORE THE WEDDING.)

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko. :'(

* * *

_Hey, beautiful. Leaving you is the biggest mistake anyone could ever make. Funny thing is, _I made that mistake.

* * *

"_Ulrich. Stern. _Where are you?"

I sat as still as possible; I could feel my college roommate, Matt's warm breath on my shoulder as we were crammed, quite uncomfortably, in our closet.

"Ulrich dear. Babyface, come out. _Now_."

Matt whispered into my ear, _"Stay still. Maybe she'll leave." _I nodded, a stiff, quick, silent nod.

"Ulrich, you _asshole_. I know you're here!" I heard loud stomps march toward our hiding spot, and saw a shadow in the space beneath the door.

_"Brace yourself, bro."_

The closet door flung open, and light poured in.

"Ulrich! You were hiding from me again! This is _not_ funny! I am your _girlfriend_!" Emma, my _wonderful_ girlfriend, shrieked, "Why didn't you answer your phone?"

"Because I was too busy dancing to the ring tone," I replied with the straightest face I could pull off. I heard a chuckle from the boy next to me, and Emma's attention turned to said boy.

"Matthew was _with you_?" I stayed quiet. "_Why _were you two _hiding_ from me?"

Matt stood up, (I heard a _crick _from his leg). "Whew, my leg was startin' to fall asleep!" Then, he placed his hand on Emma's petite shoulder.

"Emma, you and I both know the answer."

"Actually, I _don't_. What are you saying behind my back?"

"Babe, we know that you're a lesbian."

"Excuse me?" Matt started to laugh.

"Oh, no! Just kiddin', just kiddin'!"

_While they're bickering, I can probably escape..._  
I slowly changed my position to all-fours, and tried to crawl as quietly as I could.

"Just where do you think _you're_ going?" I felt a hand, with _extremely_ long and sharp nails, grasp the back of my shirt, and pull me up onto my feet. "Why can't you be a loyal, nice boyfriend?" I raised a brow at her comment, and I could see Matt in the background with his stupid mouth in an "O" shape, snickering.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you mean? _What do you mean?_ Do you _need_ an explanation?" I quietly nodded. She sighed, pushing her light brown hair away from her face. I noticed some tears in her blue eyes...

"Ulrich, I love you. You love me. But, you're becoming way too immature for a college student. Personally, I think it's because of your roommate."

"What do I have to do with thi-,"

"_Shut up, Matthew Johnson. _Ulrich, you hide from me every time I visit. You avoid my phone calls. You're not following me on Twitter. You never write on my wall on Facebook. You don't text back, but when you _do_, it's always a _day late_. You always roll your eyes at me. You refuse to hold hands. Whenever we're with a group of friends, you completely ignore me and talk to your other man-friends. You never call me pretty. We haven't had a date in a month. You don't give me cute nicknames. You don't let me kiss you. You always leave me _heartbroken._"

Too much tears. It's already too dramatic. _I don't know what to do._

"But, I treat you _so_ differently. I clean your dorm. I buy you gifts. I treat you dinner. I invite you to places. I'm always the first to text you. I think about you a lot. I hugged you and comforted you when your team lost the championship. I compliment you. Whenever people say bad things about you, I defend you. I say 'hi' to you whenever I see you. I smile at you. I don't flirt with other guys. I'm not overprotective when girls talk to you. I never hit you. I never ignore you. I love the way you look. I love the way you talk. I love the sound you make when you laugh. I love your personality. I love how you're so different from all the other boys.

"I fucking _love_ you." Silence. She had tears running down her tan face, make-up smudged, lipstick dry.

"O-oh." That's all I could say. Emma hit her hand, which was clenched in a tight fist, hard against the closet door, making it shut loudly, and also making her knuckles bleed. Matt widened his eyes, "_Emma!_"

"I know I'm a bitch at times, but that's all because I love you! I want to be noticed by you! If you don't like me, then _why the hell did you ask me out?_"

"I like you. I just don't like...drama."

* * *

_Whap!_

* * *

My cheek...

"If you've been cheating on me with some Asian girl, you could've just _told _me!"

"You've been cheatin' on Emma?"

_I've been cheating on Emma? With an Asian girl? _"What do you mean?"  
An envelope was flung at me. I quietly opened it, and examined it. The first letter was read out loud from my lips.

**_"To Ulrich Stern._**

_**From Yumi Ishiyama."**_

* * *

_Yumi!_

* * *

**_"It's been a long time since we've talked. It's almost like we've forgotten each other! Haha.  
I miss you. So does everyone else! Remember...Kadic Academy? We were so young. And na__ïve!"_**

"Skip all that; you can read it later. Go to like, the last paragraph."

_**"Ulrich, before you read the next sheet in the envelope, (or if you already have-whatever.) I want to tell you that loved you. Not anymore. I'm sorry."**_

* * *

_Heartbeat._

* * *

"Now, look at the next sheet."

I quietly picked up the next sheet, which was surprisingly hard. As my eyes scanned the paper, the horror soaked in as if I had just seen my grandmother nude.

* * *

_**You have been cordially invited to the wedding of  
William Dunbar and Yumi Ishiyama.**_

* * *

"Her name is pronounced '_Yumi_'."

"Oh, so you_ do _know her!"

"She was a childhood friend."

"Well, guess what? Your 'childhood friend' is _cheating on you_! How does that feel?"

"Why were you looking through my mail?"

"Better question: Why were you cheating on me?"

"I'm not cheating on you." Emma laughs.

"Are you kidding me? This all makes sense! Of course you are cheating on me!"

"Emma, I dated her in high school. We broke up. We're done. We haven't had contact in about ten years."

"Stop lying to me!"

"I'm not lying! If I didn't want this drama, then I wouldn't do this!"

"Then _stop lying_ and the drama will stop!"

"_Emma. I love you._"

* * *

_Thwack!_

* * *

"I _hate_ you!" My ex-girlfriend stormed off, out of the room.

_That bitch..._

"Emma!" Matt glared at me, and ran to follow wherever the girl was going. I just sat there, thinking hard.

* * *

_I don't like Emma._

Then who do I like?

_No one._

Really?

_Yes._

Then, stop staring at the wedding invite.

_I'm just suprised._

Stop crying.

_I'm crying because my face hurts._

You are a Lyoko Warrior. Physical pain hurts less than emotional pain.

_I love Yumi._

I know.

_What do I do?_

Go to her.

_No!_

Go to her.

_No!_

Go to her.

_...I will._

* * *

The taxi ride was too long, plus there was heavy traffic. I wasn't going to make it in time. I'm already about five minutes late.

I thanked the driver, handed him money, and stepped out of the car.

"You're 'onna just leave? Where'ya goin'?"

"Somewhere special."

"I wish I had an 'brella fer you, son."

"It's alright, sir."

"Be safe, kid!"

"I know." I slammed the door shut and pulled up the hood of my jacket. I didn't care what others thought of me at that moment. I just _ran_. (Running in the rain was..soothing.) Checking my phone constantly, as the time changed very quickly.

_Ten minutes late._

_Sixteen minutes late._

_Twenty-two minutes late._

_Thirty-seven minutes late._

**I'm here.**

I stopped. This was the church, right? Well, what do I do?

Shit, I was wearing the most casual clothes; worse, they were drenched! And what was I going to say to everyone there?

_You are going to get in there._

And without thinking, I charged in, past the lobby, into the halls, and into the biggest door I could find that said "Congratulations!". It was like a movie, everything was in slow motion. The moment was either against or for me. I decided it was against me, because I did the stupidest thing anyone could possibly imagine.

_**"WAIT!"**_

People's eyes were on me, familiar faces, people I didn't know. But, I didn't come here for nothing.  
It was silent for a bit, until the bloody _William_ spoke.

"What _now_, Ulrich? Can't you see we're kind of busy?" I watched Yumi say something, but I completely ignored her voice.

"Yumi! I want to- I mean, I _need_ to tell you something!"

"Can't you tell her later?" This was my last chance. I've got to do everything.

"I need to tell her now!" I gave up my girlfriend for this! "_Please_.."  
_I have one chance._

Yumi and I walked outside the chapel. We argued loudly over thunder and lightning.  
Our words were blurs, but my thoughts, were loud and clear. And somehow, my thoughts managed to take over my mouth.

* * *

_**"I love you!"**_

* * *

_What the fuck did I just bring myself into?_

* * *

**Ending Author's Note:**

Should I abandon you again and stop here? Or should I continue? Hmm...

I apologize sincerely if my writing was rushed and horrible! I'm just not in the writing mode today, yet I'm in the writing _mood_.

And again with the OOC, it's for the story. I realize that Ulrich doesn't curse as much.

Aaand with Emma and Matthew. I personally do not like OC's at_ all_. But it was for the story, and I thought it was appropriate. I hope they didn't bother/annoy you. IF I write another chapter to this, please do tell me if I should add them into it.

I thank you _so much_ for taking your time and reading my story! (and the Author's Note as well.)

And if it doesn't hurt too much, please review back! I want to know how you feel about this!

3

I'm also in the Code Wiki Forums, under the name : **_Lee O. Koh_**

I would LOVE to meet you there, and my story is also posted on the site. Feel free to comment there! :D

It's been a bit _dead_ lately...

THANKS AGAIN~! I AM READING YOUR REVIEWS, SO IF YOU FEEL IGNORED, SORRY!


End file.
